plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chester Chomper
Chester Chomper is a variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. This Chomper can chomp and digest slightly'' faster, about three seconds instead of five seconds, but with the cost of 150 health compared to 175. It is obtained by opening the Chester Chomper Character Pack. Description ''Crazy Dave accidentally planted a chunk of cheese in his Zen garden. Next thing he knew, this dangerously cheesy Chomper had sprouted. He’s not sure where the sunglasses and goatee came from, though. Primary Weapon Cheesy Chomp is the primary weapon of Chester Chomper. Abilities Goop The Chomper's only "ranged" attack, purple goo is spat out, and if the enemy is directly hit, they will take light amounts of damage over time, be slowed (includes turning around), and unable to use their abilities, making the zombie an easy target to chomp. Reload for this ability is 5 seconds. Burrow Chomper burrows underground to cover a large distance quickly, or to ambush zombies. Can easily be countered by the Engineer Zombie with its Sonic Grenade. While burrowing, the time remaining in burrow mode is displayed in a meter at the bottom of the screen, called Dig Power. Not moving will reduce the rate at which the Dig Power is consumed. You may remain motionless once activating Burrow for approximately 15 seconds before being forced back to the surface. Reload for this ability is 20 seconds. Spikeweed Chomper drops a Spikeweed, which, when a zombie steps on it, the zombie is ensnared, making it defenseless from its adversaries, and hung upside-down, dealing 25 damage 2 times for a short period of time or until death. Any zombies using improvised armor will have their armor destroyed by being caught in a Spikeweed, leaving them vulnerable. The Spikeweed can be damaged and destroyed by enemy players. Super Sticky Goop The goo is green, and makes zombies unable to move, or use abilities. Sprint Burrow It is just like burrow, but faster, and with less time. Spiky Spikeweed When activated by an enemy does 35 damage each hit twice, for a total of 70 damage. Only two can be planted at any time. Cheesy Goop It is orange in color, which does double damage but recharges half as fast. Chesterweed It is a variant of Spikeweed, which attacks extremely fast. Weapon Upgrades Speed Shades These shades are so cool that they've inexplicably increased the Chomper's movement speed. Extra Spots Little known fact: The number of spots on a Chomper is directly related to their ability to digest their dinner. Sweet Goatee A perfectly sculpted goatee provides unexpected (and unexplained) health benefits. How to unlock Originally, you had to buy a specially marked package of Cheetos at a Target store and redeem an included code. However, everyone who owned the game on September 5th, 2014 got this and Dr. Chester. as well as their abilities for free. Gallery Cheetosy.PNG ChesterChomper.PNG|The sticker pack Videos Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Cheetos Tease-1 PvZ Garden Warfare Gaming with Developers - New Cheetos DLC! Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Chester PARTY! (Chester Chomper & Dr. Chester) Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Gameplay Walkthrough Part 201 - Chester Chomper (Cheetos) Trivia * It is currently the only variant of the Chomper that does not have sharp teeth. * Cheesy Goop and Chesterweed were meant to go along with Dr. Chester. Category:Plant variants Category:Chomper Variants Category:Variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants Category:Playable Characters